Her Story
by Bethica
Summary: This is about my character Liz from pre-tribe to season 4


Her Story  
  
Disclaimer: The Tribe belongs to Raymond Thompson and Cloud 9. The language Al Bhed belongs to Squaresoft. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
A/N: The character Liz and Jyrad belongs to me. This fanfic will set pre- tribe and through season 1-4.  
  
~*~  
  
On a cold, early fall morning in the country of New Zealand, a young teenage girl, about 15 years of age, runs up the stairs up to the NZ high school. She has shoulder length brown hair, black eyes, she about 5ft.4". She Caucasian and an American, meaning she is new to this country, looks like she got transfer from whatever state in the US she was from. For outfit is wearing sneakers, blue jeans and a white t-shirt.  
  
While running up the steps, she accidentally bumped into a teenage girl, she about fourteen years of age. She has tanned skin, kinda short, has braided hair. Her attire of clothing is black pants, red tank top, and black boots. She turns around and she looks at the "new" kid. She crosses her arms and grins at her.  
  
"Watch where you were going"  
  
The American girl bends down, struggling to get her papers and notebooks in her hands, before the wind blows the papers like all over creation, "Sorry" she manages to get all her school stuff in her arms and she stand back up, looking at this chick. "I'm new and new to this country"  
  
"That probably explains everything" She looks at the girl, "What is your name?"  
  
"Liz" she quickly fixes her hair, as the wind is blowing it, she doesn't want messed up hair and knots all over the place, especially on her first day of school and first time in this country called New Zealand.  
  
"Nice name, I'm Ebony" Ebony quickly stops talking and she sees a teenage boy named Bray walking up to the steps of the school, "I-I." she stops talking as she sees a blonde or dirty blonde headed girl name Amber, walking over to Bray. Dang it! She thought to herself, she hates when Amber is so friendly friendly to Bray, her crush, this makes her sooooo mad, because of Amber, being so goody goody leader type getting her way all the time, this makes her sooooooo ticked off and especially she gets all the boys that she likes. Grrrrrrrr.  
  
Liz turns around and she notices the two chit-chatting, "Ebony, you like him?"  
  
Ebony freezes for a moment, not because Liz knows about the Bray thing, but she sees a burn scar on the back of her neck, like she knows where that scar came from, this completely made her jaw dropped.  
  
Liz turns to Ebony and she quickly wipe that look off her face, because she doesn't want Liz to get suspicious and then she will do her whole rebel thing and attitude thing, she doesn't want that, especially this girl Liz is being friendly to her, she sorta didn't had that before and she doesn't want to ruin that, "Well?"  
  
"He's okay" not okay! She thought to herself, he's freakin hott! But she to take Amber totally out of the picture and there might be a possibly that they can hook up, but maybe a little help from this girl Liz could be useful, "I gotta go to my locker" Ebony backs up and she walks away, pretending as Bray wasn't there, so Bray wouldn't get a hint that Ebony likes him.  
  
Liz watches her go and she sees Bray and Amber coming up the steps. She turns around and she heads to the double door of the school, she has to go to her locker, wherever that maybe, go to her homeroom and then go to her classes.  
  
Amber walks up beside Liz, "Hi, I like your outfit" Bray walks behind the two, following Amber.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
The two notice her talking and accent is a bit different its not New Zealander or Australian talk, its more like American talk, "Are you from America?"  
  
"Yup, I'm from the state of Massachusetts and I'm a foreign exchange student"  
  
"That's cool, I hope I can see you in school, so we can talk about America and what you did over there," said Amber  
  
"Okay, how about lunch?"  
  
"Sounds good, Bray wanna join the conversation"  
  
"Sure why not"  
  
(Chapter 2 comin up soon!) 


End file.
